


Bughead Oneshots

by cooperselizabeth



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, thecw
Genre: Angst, Bughead Smut, Bughead Soulmate, Bughead fluff, F/M, Family Issues, Mentions of Smut, Oneshot, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, Soulmate AU, bughead - Freeform, bughead angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperselizabeth/pseuds/cooperselizabeth
Summary: A series of Bughead Oneshots
Relationships: Betty and jughead - Relationship, bughead
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first one shot, I hope you enjoy. I’m hoping to do more. This is my first time writing so please leave constructive criticism, feedback, love and all that good stuff. Enjoy!

Betty sat on a stool in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for Jughead to come home. He had left for pops just 40 minutes ago, not long after Betty came down stairs, to find a note left on the fridge. Fp had left. Taking Jellybean with him. Betty’s heart sank deeper and deeper as she read over the note multiple times, trying to wrap her head around what had happened probably early hours of the morning.

Just a week ago, everyone was cuddled up on the couch watching a scary movie. Including Alice and Charles. It was a weird family dynamic but it worked. Betty would never forget the look on Jugheads face, he looked happy, almost relieved. That he had a family. A happy, healthy family. Growing up Jughead didn’t experience movie nights. He’d sit in his cold trailer, most nights, trying to get his little sister to sleep before his drunken father stumbled home. Betty had heard all the stories. He didn’t deserve that. When Jughead was 14, Gladys left. Taking Jellybean away. Leaving Jughead behind. A repeat of the past was bound to bring back terrible memories for Jughead. Things had just started to work out for him. It wasn’t long till they would leave for college, start a new life. Why couldn’t Fp wait then to leave Riverdale? Why now? Jughead deserves more than a note. It was rushed, she could tell. Hand writing sloppy, no effort put in. The 15th time reading it a tear dropped to the note. She just couldn’t believe it. 

~I’m sorry to do this to you. I had to leave. It’s not safe here, for Jelly. I love you and I’ll call when I can, Dad.~

It made no sense. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening. He was home. How was she going to tell him? No matter what way she told him, he would be broken. 

“Betts?” Jughead called out to the home. Betty wipes her eyes quickly and put a smile on her face. He walked over and dropped the bag of Pops on the table. “Hi,” he whispered with a small smile on his face before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. He pulled away and immediately knew something wasn’t right. “You okay?” She didn’t reply, simply looked down and squeezed her hands tight together. He knelt down slightly to look into her eyes “Hey, Betty? What’s wrong?” She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t speak. She didn’t know what to say. 

Betty reached into her pocket and passed him the note. “What’s this?” He asked while opening it. She watched as he read it but as soon as his face dropped she had to look away. He was hurt, bad. Who wouldn’t be? Abandoned for the second time. Sure things were different now, better. But it would hurt just the same, maybe even more.

She looked at him then, tears clouding his eyes. “Jug-“ she started before being interrupted. “They didn’t have any vanilla milkshakes so I just got you a strawberry, I hope that’s okay.” She frowned, he wasn’t reacting. Jughead wasn’t one to push away feelings, normally he was quite open to discuss how he felt, whether he was sad or angry, she would always know. But this was different. “Jughead,” she started again. “And uh,” he braced his hands on the counter, “I forgot to get syrup for the pancakes but I’m sure we’ll have some here.” His voice broke. A tear falling down his face when he looked at her. “Yeah, we will.” She replied softly. Betty lightly tugged on his jumper, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her shirt quickly became damp with his tears. “Im sorry” he whispered, slowly starting to pull away before Betty pulled him back. “It’s okay.” She whispered back, her hand running through his hair, “it’s okay.” She said again. 

It was a few hours later. They had eaten their pops and discussed Fp leaving. It was emotional. Draining, especially for Jughead. He sat in their bed now, getting ready for a nap. Betty lightly knocked on the door, he let out a soft chuckle. “Betty, you don’t have to knock. It is your room.”  
“Our room.” She corrected. “And I know, I just thought you might’ve been asleep.” 

She slowly walked over, placing a glass of water on their bed side drawers. “Thank you.” She ran her fingers through his hair “you okay?” She shook her head then. “Sorry that was stupid to ask.” He held her hand “I’m okay, I’ll be okay. Just confused is all. We were going to leave in a few months for college anyway.” She had so much to say, wanting to let him know how he didn’t deserve this, any of it. That he should of spent the last few months of being in Riverdale with his dad and his sister. Getting some family time in before a new chapter of his life began. But he had an ear full of that already, he needed to rest. 

“I’m gonna be downstairs if you need anything.” He sighed “can you stay here?” She smiles while looking down at him “of course I can...but will I?” She jokes and he laughs. “There’s that smile.” She leaned down and placed a kiss to his lips. It soon deepened and soon she was on his lap, slowly kissing him. “Help me forget?” She slowly nodded and kissed his chest, going lower and lower. He ran his fingers through her hair before covering his face. Tears now streaming down his cheeks. He felt angry, confused, abandoned. Memories from when he was younger taking over his thoughts. Betty started to unbuckle his belt until he let out a sob. She sat up straight away, “oh, Jug.” He wrapped his arms around her, once again burying his head into her neck. “I’m so sorry.” Betty hushed her boyfriend, “no don’t be.” Jughead carried on crying for another few minutes before letting out a series of mumbles. “What was that?” Betty asked softly, not understanding a word he had said. “Please don’t ever leave me.” Betty pulled back. “What? Jughead I would never.” He looked down and nodded. “Do you believe me?” He nodded again. “I’m not going anywhere, ever. I love you, Jughead.” 

She cupped his cheeks so he could look at her, and to know how serious she was. “I want to go to college with you. Share a dorm. Order in pizza every night.” She chuckled and he smiled. “Once we leave college I want us to get an apartment together, not too far away from work. Maybe somewhere in the city, New York City. Not too far from Riverdale but far enough. I want us to buy a beautiful home, where our children can grow up. Maybe have a farm out back, full of animals. Maybe even have a few cats too.” She grinned, “I want to travel the world with you, solve every crime possible. I want to grow old with you, I want to be with you forever and always Jughead. I know right now this might be hard to believe but I promise, the future, our future, is all I ever think about.”  
“Really?” Betty nodded. “Really.”

He let out a sigh of relief. Tears soon drying. His thumb circled the back of her palm, “I always think about that sort of stuff, you know? I mainly think about our children. I’d love to have a little girl who looked just like you, maybe a boy who looks a little like me.” He smiles “when I was younger I always thought that one day when I have kids I’d make sure that I’d love them as much as possible. I never wanted them to feel how I felt, go through what I went through. I never thought that I’d have a happy ending, find someone who I would raise a family with. But I’m just so happy I do now, Betts.” She smiled, tears filling in her eyes. “I love you so much, Jughead Jones.” She placed a soft kiss to his lips “I love you too, Betty Cooper. Forever and always.”


	2. To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with money, Jughead Jones decides to commit a robbery. Little did he know, his true love would be hiding in the apartment. Safety comes when he sings a song that she wrote when young.

“V, stop.” Betty sighed down the phone. “I’m sorry...I just worry about you so much.” Veronica replied. “I’m fine... I have my small circle here.” She let out a giggle as she looked at her “friend” curled up in a ball on the corner of her bed. “Your cat does not count.” Veronica chuckled. Betty can imagine her best friend shaking her head right now, they knew each other too well. “She so does.” Annabelle moved to top of the bed and curled up to her owner. 

“I’ll be coming in three weeks and if you haven’t made any friends by then we are going to every restaurant, every night club and every coffee shop in New York.” Betty fell back to her pillows while letting out a loud groan. “Ugh, Veronica I promise you I’m okay.” Veronica tutted “you’ve been there for nearly a month and you haven’t made one friend yet,” she argued. “I’m going to say goodnight and I’ll try to make the extra effort to speak to new people.” Betty gave in. 

Moving from Chicago to New York was easily the hardest decision Betty had made in her life but also the best. Life at home was rough. A controlling mother and a father who would always side with his wife. An anxious bringing up turned Betty into an introverted individual, too scared to let people in and too scared of her parents disapproval. Veronica was her only friend. She liked to think she was friends with famous jock Archie Andrews and ginger diva Cheryl Blossom, but they never made the effort to text Betty back once she had left. Only Veronica had. 

“I love you, B.” Veronica said sweetly “I love you too. Talk soon.” Betty rolled over and placed her phone on her desk. “Night, night Anna-..what the hell?” Betty sat up, listening closely. It was nearly 2am and there was no way her elderly neighbours were just coming home. What was that noise? 

Jughead Jones. Son, father, brother, ex serpent. A mysterious, broody man who never quite knew what to do with himself. It had been a year now since he had left his hometown, Riverdale. Left? The man more or less fled. Staying in town with the gang he wanted to leave wasn’t the smartest idea after having a new born. His son, Eric, was the light of his life. Pulled him from a dark place, made him rethink his life choices. 

Hazel, Eric’s mother, passed away due to severe bleeding from child birth. They were gonna make it work. Hazel and Jughead. Once just a quickie in the south sides bar, turned into a forced relationship. They didn’t want, especially Jughead, Eric to have parents who weren’t together. So they made a pact. No matter what, they would make it work. 

They moved into a small home together. It was awkward at first. They more or less avoided each other but slowly, they started to become friends. It was never official, their friends and family thought they were crazy but it worked for them. It had to work for them. 

When Eric was born, things felt whole for once. His world came together, he had a family of his own. A family he would be loyal to no matter what. Jughead didn’t have many goals in life but one of them was to not be like his father. A drunk, an abuser. An angry man with nothing better to do but to sit at the bar and complain while drinking beer with a side of chips, then going onto the harder stuff later. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hazel whispered while looking down at their son, wrapped up in a blanket. “Yeah he is,” Jughead replied with tears in his eyes. “He looks like you.” He confessed. They shared a look, before any of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing. She quickly pulled away with a worried look on her face. “Oh..I’m sorry, I just thought-“ Jughead stuttered, scared that he already made the wrong decision. “Jughead, get a nurse.” He straightened his back, eyes wide. “W-what?” All the colour that was once in her face quickly went. “Jughead! Nurse, now! Please!” 

Jughead waited anxiously in a quiet room, with his son to keep him company. A doctor came in with a sympathetic look on his face. “I’m so sorry, Mr Jones. We done all we could.” His heart dropped. She’s gone. Hazel is gone. Eric’s mother is gone. He was all alone, he couldn’t do this. He needed her. At that moment when anxious thoughts started to fill Jugheads mind, Eric grabbed his finger. “We’ll be okay.” He whispered softly to his son as tears fell down his cheeks. 

It was March and Eric was now 3 months old. Jughead got himself a job at Pops. Before he would make money by selling drugs or working at the bar. He didn’t want to be doing anything illegal now Eric was here. He also wanted to slowly separate himself from the serpents, so getting a gig at the famous restaurant on the Northside was the brightest idea the man had for a while. 

After some time his friends would ask why he had been so distant, that just because he had a son now doesn’t mean they didn’t exist. He felt bad but he knew they weren’t a good influence on him. They teased him for not coming out to drink anymore, said he was an old man now. Fangs even told him about some clients that were offering big money for some drugs. It was all too much. They weren’t growing up anytime soon, the group was only in their early twenties. Too involved with the party lifestyle for Jugheads liking. 

His father didn’t help either. Fp had just lost the trailer and was constantly crashing on Jugheads couch. Coming home drunk at all hours, making noise. It felt like a teen was in the house especially when he’d bring women back. 

One morning Jughead came down, his father lay across the couch and a lady lay next to him. Bottles of alcohol surrounded them and it smelt, god awful. He needed to go. 

It had been a few months since the morning he had left. He ignored calls from everyone. It was a fresh start. They lived in a grungy apartment in an area where homeless people and crackheads filled the streets. He didn’t mind as much. Inside was quite cozy. 

Things were starting to get difficult. Money quickly left his bank, the day he had to pay his rent was approaching and Jughead still didn’t have a job. It was a dead end. If he got a job he would have to also pay for a baby sitter but then he wouldn’t have enough money for his rent. He also didn’t have much time to go job hunting. He didn’t enjoy bringing his child around dodgy areas of New York. 

A week. A week before his rent was due. Multiple places had turned him down and he had no other option. He had to switch his criminal mind back on. What would serpent Jughead do? 

In the night Jughead travelled to SoHo Manhattan with Eric. No one would think a thief would carry a baby around with them, right? 

He looked ridiculous. Dressed in dark clothes with Eric attacked to him, a milk bottle in one hand and his supplies in the other. He walked into the elevator after entering the building and pressed a random number. After walking down a long hallway for about 5 minutes he reached the end. This was so stupid. He regretted this already. Why didn’t he go to a house instead? There might not be many goods there but at least he’d have an easy escape. 

“Shhh, shhh.” Eric started crying as soon as he entered the apartment. He didn’t know what to do. It was too late to leave now, he was here. He needed to steal what he could and flee. 

Normally when Eric couldn’t sleep he’d sing a song he made up when he was younger. Well him and his younger sister, Jellybean wrote it together. They wrote many songs, some were silly, some were quite good. They had nothing better to do. No games, no toys, sometimes no television so they had to find ways to entertain themselves. For a while, Jughead would sing the song to his sister to calm her after waking from a nightmare or if she couldn’t sleep. He sang it to Eric the first night at home, it worked like a charm. 

I look for you  
Every day  
Every night  
I close my eyes  
From the fear  
From the light  
As I wander down the avenue so confused  
Guess I'll try and force a smile

The boy slowly fell to sleep. Jughead continued to hum the rest of the song as he looked around for some goods. 

A scream startled him. Eric instantly woke up in tears again. “What on earth?! Who are you?” A blonde screamed at him. 

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh. The scene was ridiculous. He was robbing a high end apartment, with his child, while singing. A lady holding what seemed to be a tennis racket, petrified and probably more confused than anything. 

She wasn’t impressed. “Look, I’m so sorry. I..don’t normally do this shit but I had to. My rent is coming up and I don’t even have enough money to feed myself some days-“

“Why don’t you get a job like every other normal person does?” She snapped back. 

“Believe me I have tried. Please don’t call the cops, I’ll just go, okay?” 

“No.” She shook her head. “Sit.” She gulped and sat down on the couch first. He followed. “I...look you don’t seem very scary, I mean you have a baby attached to your chest for goodness sake.” They both laughed then. “I don’t know you but.. maybe I could help? I couldn’t sleep at night knowing that I could’ve done something to help.” 

Jughead frowned. Was this a trap? Was she secretly pressing an emergency button that would send a swat team to get him? 

“Please, just trust me.” She smiled at him reassuringly. Betty wasn’t sure what she was doing but she felt safe around him for some reason. Like she knew him. 

“Okay.” He nodded with a audible gulp. 

“What was that song you were singing before? It sounded oddly familiar.” 

He let out a small laugh, “really? I made it up when I was like 10 I think.” 

“What?! Sing it again.” Betty sat up straight and leaned in closer. 

Jughead shook his head, a blush running from his neck to his cheeks. “No.. I don’t know about that.” 

“Oh come on, I heard it before. I just want to see something.” 

“Erm...okay.” He started to sing the song and Betty went into shock. 

“Do you...know me or something?” She asked, feeling on edge. What if this guy had been stalking her? How would he even know? 

Jughead let out a nervous laugh. “No..why would you ask that?” 

“This is going to sound ridiculous but when I was young I wrote a song very similar to that. My sister and I did actually. That’s just...so weird right?” 

Jughead didn’t believe her but why would she lie about something so random? 

“Yeah. Very weird.” They both moved away from each other, as far as they could. 

“That’s the kind of shit that you read in those cheesy rom-coms.” He let out a laugh and she joined in. 

“You know...I’ve always believed in that sort of stuff.” 

“What stuff?” He asked. 

“Soulmates.” She whispered. 

Every hair stood up on his skin. 

“It would be too much of a coincidence.” What were the odds? That he decided this area, this building, floor 3, apartment 302- and inside was his soulmate? 

She nodded, agreeing with him. “It would be.” 

Hours went by. Eric was fast asleep on his chest. Betty had ordered them a pizza and they sat talking about everything and anything. Jughead never felt so close to someone before. The pair never ran out of things to talk about and found they had many common interests. They only stopped talking once the sun peaked over the city’s skyline. 

“This is the craziest thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Me too.” She whispered. 

They stood at her door, gazing at each other. He leaned in a placed a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll come by soon and we can go on that date we talked about.” 

She nodded with a grin on her face. “That sounds great.” She placed a kiss to his cheek and one on Eric’s head. “Goodnight, Jones.” 

“Night, night.” He smiled and walked away. Everything was gonna be alright. 

3 weeks later. 

Jughead had been nothing but busy. He managed to get himself a job and cheap baby sitter to look after Eric. He worked most of the day and spent little time with his son but after a few months he would be able to cut down his hours. 

It was a Saturday night and Jughead was finally free. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Betty. His love. His soulmate. Sometimes he thinks he may have been dreaming that night. It was too surreal. 

Walking down the wide halls took him back to 3 weeks prior. Jughead didn’t believe in soulmates before that night, he didn’t even have much hope that he would find love. Betty proved him wrong. 

He had a bottle of wine in his hand and was hoping that she wasn’t busy, that she was alone. They didn’t manage to get each other’s number, too lost in the moment to even think of such. He regrets it now as it had been the longest 3 weeks of his life. Walking closer to the door, he noticed a piece of paper hanging on it. His heart dropped. 

For Sale. 

No, surely not. In denial, he knocked on the door and waited around for 10 minutes. She was gone. 

Heartbroken, Jughead returned home to his son. How could this happen? It hadn’t been a month and she was gone. Just like that. Jughead knew better than to be angry. He knew they were connected somehow and they would find there way back to each other. Hoping that one day their universes would align and they would reunite. 

“Maybe then, my love.” He whispered to himself, hoping, that wherever she may be, that she could hear him. Knowing that she was the one that he would die for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you have any constructive criticism or thoughts, please do comment. I’m hoping to post more one shots and all the feedback would be great. Thank you :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr- cooperselizabeth  
> (Feel free to send prompts!)


End file.
